


Redemption

by Ribby



Series: Walking with the Dead [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: "Know that I am ever with you."
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Walking with the Dead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205813





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> The third in a linked series of drabbles for the "Ghosts and Ghouls" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Aragorn woke from sleep abruptly, surrounded by warmth. The cold of the presence of the Dead had become so prevalent that it took him a moment to realize he was not cold... and that he was held against another body. A warm, living body.

"My King." Boromir's voice behind him was low, and fading. "I have little time--but I could not leave you in such despair. We will not meet again until the end, Aragorn... but know that I am ever with you." He gently kissed Aragorn's forehead, and whispered, "Be at peace, Elessar... your battle is nearly over."


End file.
